


i desperately need you | a sterek video

by Badassmikaelsons



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassmikaelsons/pseuds/Badassmikaelsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the development of sterek throughout the show in derek/stiles point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i desperately need you | a sterek video

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allhalethekings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhalethekings/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I fulfilled the request.  
> For the colouring I wanted it to have the (blue and orange) with also a festive theme. Did it work?  
> For the song I had a hard time picking since so many songs are sterek related. But I finally ended up choosing this one for it suited Derek more.  
> I wanted to make the video longer but sterek scenes are so little that it would of been impossible to do.  
> I had a great time doing this assignment and I hope that you enjoyed watching this video too.
> 
> p.s. I have two youtube channels. Which is why my banner says xTheRoseQueen while my video shows sourbilinski.


End file.
